


Straight to the Hips

by dr_zofia_bites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Affectionate Name Calling, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Cooks, Butt Plugs, Button Popping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feeding Kink, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Stuffing, Teasing, Tight Pants, Top Bruce Banner, Weight Gain, dont reed super deep into this its just for fun, fat admiration, feederism, sweet tooth, tell me if you use this for porn because that'll be a compliment, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zofia_bites/pseuds/dr_zofia_bites
Summary: Date night for Tony and Bruce ends with some discoveries.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	Straight to the Hips

**Author's Note:**

> ....you read the tags. you know what this is. its kinky as hell porn involving food.  
i regret nothing.  
EDIT: hi i de-anonomized this fic because why not ;)  
so yeah i might write more for this kink for scibros be on the look out  
EDIT 2:  
okay, if you fucking involve CHILDREN in any "what if" scenarios in the comments you're fucking disgusting and your comment will be deleted. you know exactly who you are, and dont ever interact with another of my fics again, creep.

It should be criminal how well Bruce cooks, Tony thinks. His friend has somehow managed to cook better some of the best professional chefs, mixing spices and flavors in ways that feel orgasmic to the tongue. He can't get enough. And that was just regular food; when Bruce gets to baking? If Tony could, he would never eat anything else but those sweets ever again.

It wasn't super well known to the public, but Tony has a sweet tooth. A big one. Huge. Big enough to even cause problems sometimes. Sadly however, he doesn't get to indulge all that often for one reason or another- mostly because he's a public figure, and people judge. But now that Bruce is living with him and indulging his own hobby of baking, Tony has access to sweets almost 24/7! But he held back… slightly. His budding crush for the other genius prevents him from going all out, worried that he's taking more than what Bruce considers polite. Plus the ingrained worry of what the public will think is a hard monster to fight.

Even with how much he's holding back, Tony still swipes at least several treats a day. A blueberry danish in the morning from the plate that Bruce made for everyone, a sugar cookie or two for lunch, a fresh glazed doughnut for an afternoon snack, a slice of apple pie (with vanilla ice cream of course) for dessert after dinner. Every single one better than the last, day after day. Tony would swear that he feels his little puppy crush grow stronger with every pastry- pointedly ignoring his slowly tightening jeans.

By this point it was definitely more than a crush.

For weeks Tony lightly flirted with Bruce every chance he got while munching on the other geniuses delicious sweets, feeling giddy whenever Bruce seemed to flirt back… Or maybe that was the sinfully good chocolate covered croissants he was snacking on making his stomach flutter.

Several months go by like that and somehow Tony doesn't mess up enough to ruin his and Bruce's friendship. Ever better, they started dating a while ago! Tony is frankly shocked he managed it, but now he can kiss Bruce's handsome face all he wants. And see him naked. That part is pretty amazing. Bruce has a lovely body, wide and firm and warm. He's covered in hair and hidden muscle, all wrapped up in a healthy layer of puge. To be honest, Tony didn't expect to like that part as much as he does. All of his previous lovers (one night stands really- Bruce is the first long term one) were thin buxom models and twinkish pretty boys, and he's been practically smothered in messages about how only thin people are beautiful. But god does he love Bruce's body. Puge and all.

Now Tony and Bruce have been going steady for a few months. Dinners together are almost nightly, Bruce's divine cooking enough to coax him out of the lab every time. And of course, more sweets then Tony knows what to do with.

It seems that Bruce loves that Tony loves his cooking as he now leaves pastries specifically for Tony. Sweet rolls, cinnamon buns, peanut butter and caramel brittle, anything and everything. And Tony loves it, snacking on every new sweet Bruce puts in front of him. He was joking when he said he'd eat nothing but Bruce's sweets for the rest of his life, but with the way things are going that may very well end up happening.

With the uptick in food, however, comes the subsequent tightening of waistbands. Tony was sort of aware that he gains weight on his hips very easily, it's one reason his ass is so spectacular. It all just goes right to his hips. But somehow his weight managed to sneak up on him. His favorite pair of jeans now barely buttoned up, even when he sucks his gut in. And speaking of gut…

So maybe he was a little chubby now. It wasn't that bad- yeah sure, his thighs and ass were starting to strain the side stitching on the jeans, and his love handles and belly swell and bulge over the waistband- but it wasn't bad! He could totally just cut back on the sweets and he'll be back to normal in a few weeks. No need to get new pants just yet. They weren't even that tight, not really. Just a little snug. Yeah.

Try as he might, however, Bruce was just too fucking good at cook.

Instead of cutting back like he said, it feels like he's started eating more. Tony can't help it! He loves that Bruce cares enough to keep him well fed, he loves the little gifts of sweets just for him, he loves the taste of all this home cooked food, and fuck, hes kinda-sorta starting to like the chub on himself!

It's quite the unexpected thing. His whole life, he was taught that only thin people are attractive, maybe muscular people too if was just sculpted Hollywood muscles- all form but no function. But when he sees the little bit of softness on Bruce, and the less then a little softness on himself… he cant help but love what he sees. He's not sure if Bruce does, but if the sex they have every night (and in the morning, and at lunch, and in the afternoon…) is anything to go by, he loves it too.

He still doesn't need to get new pants. They're just a little bit snug, and that's no reason to freak out and get a whole new wardrobe. No reason at all.

* * *

Tony pouts at his reflection in the mirror.

Tonight is date night with Bruce and he's trying to get dressed in something nice- a button up shirt and simple dress pants. Something casual but still showing that he cares. The key word being however being "trying."

All the buttons are giving him grief it seems. His pants button is struggling to hold on and the lower dress shirt buttons strain over his pudgy stomach, showing little slivers of skin through the holes. Sucking in his stomach barely helps and Tony is seconds away from just finding a corset to force his clothes to cooperate.

Okay so maybe he does need to go up a size or two…

Even if that were the case, Tony can't exactly go out and get a new shirt right now. Dinner with Bruce is in ten minutes! There quite simply isn't any time.

Huffing, Tony refuses to give up. He pulls out a belt from the closet and squeezes his ass onto it, buckling it on the last loop- but even that's a little tight. Next he finds a blazer and throws it on. It's one that, months ago, would have been far too big on him. Now it's just barely starting to get snug around his middle, but it perfectly hides the straining buttons and bulging belly from view.

Satisfied that he'll survive the dinner, Tony fixes up his hair and heads to the kitchen.

The kitchen and dining area are one in the same in the penthouse. There was something fun and familial about sitting at the table and talking to whoever was cooking. Having a front row seat to the dishes coming together, entertainment before a meal.

As Tony entered he paused in the doorway to take in the smells. He could already tell Bruce was cooking some pasta dish, something Tony just can't resist. Pasta is truly his weakness, and Bruce knows that.

His belt was so screwed.

"Hi Tony!" Bruce greets from the stove. He turns the burner off a second later, taking the pan of spaghetti sauce and meatballs off and setting it on the counter.

His belt was really, really screwed. Spaghetti was Tony's absolute most favorite dish. It seems like Bruce is really trying to woo him good tonight. It's working better then Tony is willing to admit.

"Hey gorgeous" Tony replies smoothly, sliding over to the other man's side and smooching his cheek.

Tony gets a good look at his boyfriend from this close. He's dressed in a nice polo shirt and fancy jeans, more casual then Tony is but god does it look sexy on Bruce. The other man has also managed to tame his brown curls for the evening- but really Tony wants nothing more then to make them a mess again with sex. He feels his cock somehow twitch with interest in the tight confines of his pants. Tony hides the discomfort (and oddly further arousal) well, stamping down the horny thoughts so he can survive the night. Sex later, food now.

"That smells heavenly" Tony says further, mouth watering already.

Bruce grins "I hope so. I made it just the way you like it" he takes out two bowls "Go sit, I'll dish us up!"

Tony swiftly obeys, taking a seat at the table and watching Bruce flutter around the kitchen as he finished up. Moments later Bruce comes over with a plate of a dozen garlic bread sticks (which look so soft and buttery with crispy crusts, dear lord), then the two bowls of spaghetti (piled high and topped with shredded parmesan), and finally two glasses of clear carbonated liquid.

"That's Sprite. Sorry it's not a fancier drink" Bruce explains with a sheepish smile.

"Are you kidding?" Tony asks incredulously "You cooked all this already! This is more than anyone could ask for, a glass of soda isn't gonna ruin it" he laughs leaning over to kiss Bruce again.

Sitting beside him, Bruce giggles "This isn't all. There's a pint of vanilla-chocolate swirl ice cream in the freezer" he teases, taking a sip of his drink.

Again, Tony's dick twitches for some reason. Why, he can't even begin to fathom, but regardless he can't give his libido any attention right now. Already just sitting down is making the belt he's wearing press into his waist, getting a hard-on just may snap it in half!

"I'm looking forward to it" Tony chooses to say, not giving any indication of his mild internal freak out.

Without further ado, the two men dig in eagerly.

Just like usual, the food is delicious. Tony eats happily, the dilemma of his belt forgotten completely. As they eat, Tony and Bruce talk about anything and everything. Projects, interns, equations and theories, the news. Anything is fair game, and they never seem to silence for more than a few moments, conversations flowing between them easily.

It was so engrossing that Tony didn't even realize he finished eating until his fork hit the bottom of the bowl. All the spaghetti was gone, and so where the garlic bread sticks. Bruce still has a fourth of his pasta left in his bowl and a half eaten breadstick sitting on his napkin. Oh god, had Tony really eaten so quickly? Did he seriously eat most of the breadsticks?

Looking to distract himself from the rising shame (and oddly arousal) Tony takes a drink from his glass. He ends up gulping down the last bit, leaving the glass empty.

Now only partially distracted by the conversation, Tony is suddenly very aware of his very tight belt and pants button. God, he really overdid it tonight, but he can't bring himself to regret it. The food was amazing and spending time with Bruce was never a waste. Even though he's a little embarrassed by how much he ate (a whole large bowl of spaghetti, apparently a dozen breadsticks, and a full glass of soda? Jesus Stark…), in slight pain, and horny, he doesn't regret it at all.

"You okay, love?" Bruce suddenly asks.

"What? Oh, yeah, totally! Just a little stuffed" he waves off with a smile.

Something glints in Bruce's eyes at that admission. The corners of his mouth twitch up just the smallest bit more. Tony recognizes that look, it's the one Bruce makes when he's about to pounce him in the sexy way. That look makes Tony's blood burn in arousal, his cock trying desperately to harden in the confines of his pants. Why is Bruce looking at him like that?

"Really? Do you at least have room for… dessert?" Bruce asks innocently, tilting his head.

And lord help him, Tony really doesn't. He's comfortably full but his buttons feel ready to burst. But that look in his boyfriend's eyes, something about it just makes Tony perfectly willing to ignore those things if it means more food. So he does.

"Yeah, sure! You know I can't resist ice cream" and perhaps Bruce was counting exactly on that; Tony's inability to resist sweet things or Bruce's looks. But that's just ridiculous, it's not like Bruce is purposefully trying to stuff him silly!

Oddly, Tony finds he wouldn't mind if Bruce was doing just that.

As the thought passes into Tony's head, his cock becomes rock hard in the little space it has. Holy shit, this was a kink Tony did not know he had. He doesn't bother trying to deny this… thing. Tony wasn't in the habit of repressing his sexual desires at this point in his life. But how the hell in his almost 40 years of life has he never realised this!?

Perhaps, Tony thinks, it's because he's never been in a situation that would lead to this revelation. All of his previous lovers were in some way always on a special diet or counting calories like an accountant counts money. Dinners out together were few and far between. But Bruce didn't care. Well he did- he cared a lot in fact, it was one of his best qualities- but he didn't mind his body. He was happy with it. He wasn't obsessed with being conventionally attractive and thin, and thus ate when he was hungry until he was satisfied.

And, Tony is realizing, he had encouraged Tony too as well. Not with words, but with actions. Kissing and loving every inch of his body- even as he swelled up with soft chub, encouraging him to finish meals and eat enough every day, showering him with sweet treats at every chance. Bruce had nudged Tony towards being comfortable in his body…

And fuck what a turn on that was.

Bruce cared so much, it made Tony's heart and dick swell. Shifting in his seat to try and find relief, he tried not to moan like a harlot. The tight pants and shirt and belt had turned from uncomfortable to torturous, hugging every curve snuggly and trapping his cock in a deliciously warm and tight prison. No matter how Tony shifted, he couldn't find relief. If anything, his pants just got tighter as his cock pulsed in arousal. The dinner causing his belly to swell and clothes to tighten was driving him insane with need- and he was about to make all of that so much worse.

As if summoned by the thought, Bruce appeared at his side with the pint of ice cream still in the carton and two spoons. He also set down a glass of soda for him- a refill.

"Dig in" Bruce encouraged happily, taking a small scoop of chocolate and vanilla into his mouth.

Biting back a moan, Tony obeys. There's no possible way Bruce hasn't noticed how turned on he is, the other man having a freaky ability to read him like that. Bruce has to be teasing him then, egging him on to continue stuffing himself- testing the waters.

Well two can play at that game.

Readying himself, Tony digs into the ice cream, taking a big spoonful and downing it eagerly. Now that he's eating again, he can forget about his ever tightening pants and throbbing cock, just focusing on eating the pleasantly cool ice cream. The vanilla flavor is light like soft serve and the chocolate is earthy and sweet with a hint of bitterness. It's easy to get lost in the flavors.

He eats for a few moments, shoveling the frosted treat into his mouth, stopping only to take a drink of his soda. The momentary pause is enough to remind him of his belt, and dear god is it strangling his poor cock. With a shiver that is half ice cream chill and half arousal, Tony decides to really mess with Bruce. This is the moment of truth, to see if his boyfriend is really as into this as he seems.

Tony reaches down to unbutton the blazer then struggles to unbuckle his belt. He makes a show of it though, grunting exaggeratedly to tease Bruce as much as Bruce was teasing him. At last, the belt comes undone, and Tony stops sucking his stuffed gut in, sighing as the firm yet doughy mass surges forward.

The still unbuttoned button of his pants snaps right off.

Unable to hold it back, Tony moans. His pants unzip fully on their own as his belly fills up his lap. The lower buttons of his button up shirt are barely holding out, strained against the tight dome and looking like they'll snap if he breathes too deeply.

Suddenly, Bruce's mouth is attached to his neck and nibbling away, his warm hands cradling his swollen belly and rubbing lightly. Tony moans again, his own hands trying to ease his protesting and grumbling gut.

"You little tease" Bruce growls, biting Tony's ear "You were playing with me, naughty thing"

Tony cant help but weakly twitch his hips, but he's mostly pinned by his own weight and Bruce hands on him.

"Hey, I only just figured out how hot this is" Tony weakly protested, giving little moans as Bruce nibbled at his neck and ear "You're the one who's been fattening me up for months, pervert" he accused playfully. He can't bring himself to mind at all, not when he adores the results.

"Not my fault you look so fucking good all stuffed up full of sweets and blissed out" Bruce pulled back, smirking sharply, eyes glowing green "Now, I will gladly help you with that erection ny sweet, but you gotta pop these last buttons off" he gave the ultimatum with an equally firm and aroused voice, trailing a finger down the curve of Tony's belly "If you can't, then I guess you wont be cumming tonight"

Oh fuck, Bruce was just cruel. The words made Tony's cock throb sharply. He whines, biting his lip.

"Bruce, please-" the belt and pants button may be gone, but his briefs are just as tight as those, and his dick is begging for more space.

"Ah, ah, ah" his boyfriend cuts off, standing and going over to a drawer. Bruce returns a second later holding some thin rope- the kind used to tie meat for cooking- and promptly ties his hands together behind his back. Tony can't fight, can't even protest. He's so full and this is so fucking hot, he can do nothing but let it happen- and fuck he really wants this to happen.

"Eat up" Bruce holds up a spoon full of ice cream "And if you're good, you get to cum"

Tony moans and obeys. He eagerly eats the spoonful, then the next, and the next. He wants nothing more than to please Bruce, to stuff himself until his belly is tight and full to the brim, to get relief for his aching cock.

The more and more he eats, the more Tony's hips twitch in a vain attempt to get friction. He can no longer move them, so stuffed that his hips are pinned in place. What little relief that had offered before is no more, and this just makes Tony's cock throb more. Bruce is in control now, and his aching dick wont be getting any bit of relief until he pops the buttons off his shirt.

It doesn't help that Bruce is growling filthy things into his ear as he feeds him.

"Look at you, stuffing yourself till you're fit to burst. You can't help yourself, huh? My food is too good to resist, you're all too eager to fill up on it every day, practically letting me fatten you up. You'll eat whatever I put in front of you, won't you? More and more until you can't move, pinned by your own stuffed tummy, full and tight, moaning and whining for belly rubs and permission to cum"

_POP_

The lowest button gives out, snapping clean off but only offering minute amounts of relief. Tony's stomach is getting packed now, he's panting and moaning almost constantly. There are two more buttons straining against his swollen belly, digging into the plush fat, and Tony prays they pop soon before he does.

"There we go, see? You can fit more in there, I know you can" Bruce continues, dancing feather light touches over the taught peak of Tony's belly, helping him ease the protesting groans of a too full stomach "You've stuffed so much in there already, but you have more room, I'm sure of it. You want to cum so badly, I can feel it, even if I can't even see your cock anymore. It's trapped under that huge stomach of yours. So big and round now, and so very tight"

_POP_

Another button, but no relief this time. The band of Tony's briefs are digging into his doughy hips, and god if Bruce doesn't stop talking Tony may well just orgasm without being touched. But that would be against the ruled Bruce set, and Tony wanted to be good, to please his boyfriend. His belly is packed full, groaning and skin stretching taught. Everything feels so sensitive, his mouth hanging open in a constant pant when it's not full of ice cream. Tony can't even begin to care about how debauched he looks right now, focused solely on guzzling down ice cream and popping that last button, getting to cum.

"One more, my pretty slut, you can do it. Pop that button and I'll let you cum as much as you can take. I'll rub your belly too. You'd like that, wouldn't you my chubby whore? Think of how many more pounds are gonna cling to your thighs from this, how squishier and rounder your ass will be. Your belly with be so much softer, and I can't wait to love every new inch. The more inches for me to love the better, and I hope to god you let me stuff you bigger, so big you burst out of every piece of clothing you have. Imagine it, every cookie popping a stitch, every pie bursting a button, and every cupcake splitting a seam. And every meal you finish I'll let you cum, but you have to pop that button first, you naughty little glutton-"

_POP_

Finally, the last button on his shirt bursts open,compleatly exposing Tony's swollen, tight belly to the world. He is well and truly stuffed to the brim, unable to eat another bite. His face is flushed, pants and moans a constant thing now. His belly grumbles and groans in protest at being forced so full. There is quite simply no room left in there. Tony can't help but think that's exactly how Bruce wanted it.

"Almost…" Bruce sets the empty carton on the table, then reaches for the full glass of Sprite.

Tony groans, belly gurgling at the implication. It seems that nothing short of utterly and completely full will satisfy Bruce, even though he's popped all of Tony's buttons. And fuck, Tony wants that too. He wants every crevice of his belly packed tight. He wants to be temporarily immobile with how huge he gets, completely at Bruce's mercy. So he drinks, slowly chugging the glass of soda down, each gulp blissful agony. His torturer goes mercifully slow, letting Tony set the pace.

Moments later, the last of the soda disappears down Tony's throat, and he lets out a relieved breath. With that comes a burp which relieves some of the pressure in his churning belly.

"Good boy!" Bruce praises, setting the empty glass on the table before untying the loose ropes. He gently rubs Tony's swollen sides to soothe the too full noises.

The praise causes Tony to moan loudly, cock pulsing and hips shifting under his fat belly. But he still doesn't cum, unable too because Bruce hasn't said he could.

"So good for me, ate up everything I gave you. You must be so full, my pretty slut, I bet you would do anything to cum right now, wouldn't you?" Bruce teased, rubbing soft circles into the swollen sphere in Tony's lap.

Tony nods eagerly with a moan. He can't speak anymore, driven crazy by pleasure in his mind and pressure in his gut.

"Yeah, I thought so. You just have to do one more little thing for me and you can cum, okay?"

Tony whines, cock twitching. He nods anyway, desperate to gain permission in any way.

"We're going to walk to our bed, okay my lovely slut?" Bruce nibbles on his neck, leaving tiny red marks "You aren't allowed to cum until your lying in bed and I've told you so, understand? No cumming at all until you waddle your fat ass down the hall. If you can't make it then you'll sleep on the couch and won't be allowed to cum until tomorrow night. Am I understood, my pretty fat slut?"

While giving the order, Bruce put his hand firmly on the back of Tonys neck, whispering softly yet sensually into his ear. When he finishes, Bruce bites Tony's neck and began working a mark there.

Tony moans loudly, breaking off into a pathetic and desperate whine. Now that Bruce has ordered so him like that, Tony really won't be able to cum at all on his own. No amount of friction will give him any relief, his dick remaining achingly hard and leaking for permission. Bruce says he can't cum yet, and he is helpless but to obey. The order will work better then a cockring, and its the best kind of torture.

Because Bruce is feeling merciful, he helps Tony stand. Tony looks utterly wrecked, face flushed and sweaty, the lower buttons of his shirt popped clean off. His pants, despite being unzipped are clinging tightly to Tony's ass and thighs, his boxers digging into his wide hips and lower belly, cock pressing tightly to the dark blue fabric. The front is soaking wet with precum and plush fat bunges out and over the top. He has to stand with his back bowed, pressing his belly forward. One hand cradles the underside, the other clings to Bruce's arm. His belly is so fucking heavy and tight, he cant comprehend how he managed to get it so packed full.

"So gorgeous" Bruce whispers "And so stuffed! My little slut did so good tonight, yes he did" he cooes in praise "Just be good for a little bit longer and you'll get to cum, love"

Tony whines, cock pulsing once more and weakly spurting more precum. But no orgasm, just like Bruce ordered, because he was a good boy and he could follow orders.

Taking a step, Bruce begins leading Tony towards their room. The whole way, Tony is rendered to nothing but a slow waddle, cradling his packed belly with both hands, whimpering and moaning at every step. It was torture, being so exposed; stuffed to bursting, clothes actually bursted open, and unable to cum. Tony uselessly tried to rub what he could reach of his shaft, desperate to relieve the pressure. He only succeeded in brushing the front of his boxers with his fingertips despite reaching as far as he could around his belly. Bruce of course noticed this and smirked at the pathetic attempts to jack off.

"So fat you cant even reach your cock. You know that won't even work, silly. You're dependent completely on me to cum. And that's not happening until your in bed, no matter how much you plead and whine. But I encourage you to try, it's so arousing hearing you beg" Bruce teases, one hand rubbing his lower back.

Biting his lip and blushing bright red in embarrassment, Tony ignores his twitching cock for now. He refocuses on waddling down the hall, belly in his hands like a pregnant woman but feeling far, far more massive than that. After what feels like hours- but is only minutes- the pair reach their room. Tony drools, knowing he's one step closer to being allowed to cum. The order binds the base of his cock firmly, swirling around his head and burning his veins.

"Lets get those tight clothes off of you, hmm?" Bruce asks, bringing Tony to a stop five feet from the bed.

Slowly, Bruce pulls off the button up shirt, tossing it aside. Next, he moves Tony to the bed, directing him to sit and lie back. Tony moans, the weight of his huge belly taken off his back. Bruce tugs his pants off achingly slowly, having to work to pull them off Tony's plush thighs. Finally, Bruce takes off Tony's briefs off. They need to be tugged, but soon, Tony's aching red cock was free.

Whimpering, Tony looks up at Bruce with pleading eyes.

"No need to be so impatient, my sweet, let me strip too" Bruce chastises playfully, getting to it.

Tony moans loudly in frustration at the denial, trying to reach around his huge belly to just jack off himself. Like before, he can barely brush the tip, causing frustrating pressure to build more and more. He wants so badly to cum, but his own stuffed tummy and Bruce's order prevent it. Tony feels so full and yet oddly so empty, belly and cock swollen painfully but ass hollow of something. That was the final piece that would let him cum, Bruce's cock and permission.

"So desperate to cum" Bruce's voice startles Tony out of his frustrated wiggling "See, this is why you're just a fat whore. But so good at it, so perfect just for me. You know you can't cum without me and yet you still try"

Cooing, Bruce leans over Tony, supporting himself with strong arms.

"Its so cute to see you squirm around, huge and full and just aching to be fucked. I may have filled your belly up, but I've neglected you fat ass, haven't I?" Bruce smirks "I wonder if you can take my cock like this? You're already so full, could you handle me cumming in your hole, filling you up well and truly full? Would you burst? Pop like all your buttons?"

"Pleaseeee!" Tony whimpered. He wants to be full, so fucking full! He wanted to be the best fat slut for Bruce.

Chuckling, Bruce reached over to the bedside table and pulled out two things: a bottle of lube, and a buttplug. Wasting no time, Bruce got his fingers slick with lube, smiling wickedly down at Tony.

"No cumming, slut. Not until I tell you to"

Achingly slowly, Bruce massages two fingers down Tony's crack and over his hole, rubbing the muscle some before pushing both fingers in. Tony howled, squirming as much as his swollen body would allow. Just as ordered, he did not cum. It was the only thing keeping his orgasm out of reach, Bruce's husky voice like a vice around his dick, stopping it up, even as pressure continued to build.

After pushing another finger in, Bruce thrusted in and out a few times, relishing the screams of pleasure from his boyfriend. His swollen form tried to thrust back, but that packed belly kept him pinned in place.

Satisfied that he'd tortured Tony enough, Bruce pulls his fingers out, leaving Tony's hole to clench on nothing. Tony whimpered loudly, frustration and pressure reaching a peak and just wanting to be filled. He was already so full, achingly so, but it wasn't enough. It never would be. He wanted to be stuffed with Bruce's cock, full of his food, drowning in his love.

Suddenly, Tony was speared by a thick and hot rod in his ass, and he screams. Still no orgasm, not yet, but the pleasure was just as good. His belly was tight, ready to burst, and now his ass was stretched full by a huge dick. One trust made Tony howl, then again at the second. So full, so tight, aching everywhere, more screams and moans with every thrust. Tony knew nothing but the pressure in his belly and ass, cock on fire from the continued denial.

Suddenly, Bruce met his end, and Tony was stuffed even fuller. Bruce's cum flooded his ass, filling him up. Every crack and crevice was full now, full of food and cum. It was heaven.

It got even better when Bruce pulled out, only for his cock to be replaced by a huge plug. The plug was even bigger than Bruce's dick, and kept all the cum in his ass. It was pure ecstasy, stretching him so wide. The plug was shoved firmly in, and Tony just knew that he wouldn't be able to pull it out on his own. Not until his belly digested most of the food he packed in there.

"Now you're full" Bruce praised, rubbing Tony's belly and kneading his plump ass and hips "Absolutely stuffed. You took everything I gave you, took it so beautifully.The most perfect fat whore ever, stuffed silly and fucked out" Bruce teased into his ear.

"I bet you want to cum. You want that release, hmm?" as Bruce stroked his swollen cock, Tony whined pathetically "You did so good tonight, but how badly do you really want to cum?"

"Wan' it, wan' it!!" Tony babbled, ready to pop.

Bruce tilted his head and chuckled at the display "I could just leave you like this you know, stuffed from both ends, unable to cum. And you can't, because I ordered you not too, and you're so good for me"

Tony whined, precum spurting weakly at the idea of being left like this, aching, full, and with no relief. He needed to cum! Needed it so badly it hurt!

"You would like that though, wouldn't you? Left this full. I would keep you in this bed all day- stuffing you back to near bursting every time there was any room in your belly. Fucking you every time I got hard, keeping that plug shoved nice and deep into you. I'd have to replace it with a bigger one after a while, make sure your ass can't get used to the size. Wouldn't want any leakage after all. I want you so very full, your belly aching, round, and tight, one bite away from popping. I wouldn't even need to tie you down, you massive gut would keep you in place for me. I'd keep your ass filled as full as possible with cum too, stopped up with that plug. I'd pamper you, feed you all your favorite sweets, rub your bulging belly to ease the rumbles"

"And I would keep you like that all day! And you wouldn't be allowed to cum. Not once. And just to be sure, I would order you not to cum, and lock you up tight in a cockring. It would be so fun to play with you like that, rub and lick and suck you off for hours knowing you wouldn't get relief or be able to move. Your belly would be much to huge too, after all, a round and gurgling testament to your gluttony"

The whole time Bruce talked, he pinched and rolled the fat on Tony's sides, moving down to his doughy thighs and ass. He just knew his stuffed gut would add a few pounds, soft chub swelling onto his already fat hips. Tony wiggled and squirmed, pathetically attempting to thrust for any stimulation to his cock, frustrated tears falling down his cheeks. He wants to cum so fucking badly, the pressure and denial is driving him crazy!

"Lemme cum! Please, please, please, please! Wanna cum, wanna cum, so full, wanna cum!" he begs, voice a high babble with need.

"Alright my perfect slut, you've earned it. You may cum now" Bruce said softly, dragging one finger up the underside of Tony's swollen red cock.

Tony cums violently, world witting out in pure ecstasy.

When he comes too, he and Bruce fall asleep snuggled together. They'll talk about this in the morning, but for now, sleep has taken them. Tony's belly gurgling softly as it worked through the massive meal, and hole still plugged up tight. 


End file.
